


Boots

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Fluff, Gold boots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you only have gold boots, or are there more in different colors?”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis works at a coffee shop where he meets Curly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

The coffee stained floor tiles squeaked as people came in, sheltering from the rain. It was a tuesday as Louis slouched over the counter, counting the change in the cash register for the third time that same hour. It was a slow day, as many people didn’t want to be out during heavy rain.

“Liam I’m bored.” Louis yawned as he slouched on top of Liam.

“You told me that already.” Liam said distractedly, playing crossy road. (Louis already made fun of him for playing that)

As the last customer left the shop, deciding to just risk it home, Louis let out a loud yawn. Yes, he was being quite dramatic, but he took those acting lessons for a reason.

“Lou, your shift ends at 5, it’s already 4. You can last one more hour.”

“But Liaaam,” Louis groaned as he started to count the change again. “You’re leaving me behind right now. Can’t you stay till my shift ends?”

“Sorry Louis, but I got a date with Zayn at 5 and I need to get ready.”

“Stupid Zayn,” Louis mumbled. “It’s the hair isn’t it. If I got hair like his, then would you stay?”

Liam just smiled then started laughing as Louis flipped him off, leaving with a wave.

“Well one more hour to go.”

-

“Forty-two, forty-one, forty, thir-”

Louis’ counting was disrupted as the door chimed open. Sighing and mumbling about only having one minute left of his shift, he turned around and had to do a double take at the man standing before the register, wondering if all the coffee he drank had gotten to his head. There stood practically a 6ft tall man, clothed in really tight (sinful) black skinny jeans and a gray jumper showing from his black jacket, with long brown curly hair and gold boots. Okay, the shoes aren’t that important, but who wears gold boots in the rain?! He didn’t notice that he was staring until gold boots coughed. Caught red headed he blurted the first thing that came in his mind.

“Do you only have gold boots, or are there more in different colors?”

While Curly looked a bit surprised Louis immediately started cursing himself, until he heard the man start chuckling. _And fuck he has a deep voice_. He was about to start apologizing when the guy started talking.

“Most are brown, but I do have a collection of glittery ones.” Curly smiled teasingly.

_Shit. He’s really adorable. This is unfair, why did this hot guy have to come right when I’m about to close up. My hair isn’t even done nicely and I have mismatching socks on._

“Well, you’re just gonna have to show me them one day Curly. I’m Louis.”

“Harry.” He said smiling. Oh look dimples. Just great.

“So, what can I get you.” Louis coughed, stopping himself from blushing.

“I’ll just like a vanilla, please.” Curl-Harry said, one dimple still present. Louis wanted to poke it.

“Cold or Warm? And for here or to go?” Lou said as he put on his apron and washed his hands. (He secretly wasn’t wishing for Harry to stay. He wasn’t.)

“To go and warm please. I don’t know who would want it cold during this weather.”

“You never know, you could be a masochist.” Louis said wiggling his eyebrows as he left to grab cups. (If you told him he looked a little sad, he’d definitely fight you.)

“I do like it a little rough” Harry smirked watching as Louis almost dropped all the cups. Louis cheeks went red and had to regain himself before replying back.

“Well if I do say Curly, it looks like you’re trying to flirt with me.” Louis eyes squinted as he handed him his cup of vanilla latte.

“Who knows.” Harry sing-songed as he handed Louis the money. (And a five dollar tip that Louis insisted he didn’t need to give) He said goodbye and left through the door with a small wave between them. Looking down at the tip he saw ink on the side of the bill.

**_XXX-XXXX Call me :) ~ Curly_ **

Blushing, he put the bill in his wallet and eyed his phone as he started cleaning up again.

Unknowingly at the same time, Harry noticed ink on the bottom of his cup as he started up his car. A blush forming across his whole entire face.

**_XXX-XXXX Show me those boots sometime B) -Louis_ **

And thus, an exciting, loving adventure was born between the two blushing idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a little rough as I haven't written a One direction story since 2013 and that was on Wattpad... I know. I have a terrible past.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece as it was originally supposed to be for Halloween, but I ran out of time(･ω･;)  
> Also, if you're really interested in me, follow my tumblr were I reblog and post about Larry and Anime. A perfect combination.  
> the-blue-hair-lover  
> See you soon. ~


End file.
